Passions
by Pendule
Summary: Et si le Tueur avait une autre passion, autre que le Cinéma, et si cette passion était plus forte, ou tout du moins... Différente ? Petit One-Shot sur Le Tueur et L'assistant de la Chronique qu'est Unknwon Movies, d'Inthepanda.


Titre : Rencontres.

Raiting : K+ (2).

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Le tueur et L'Assistant, en quelque sorte.

Résumé :

« Et si le Tueur avait une autre passion, autre que le Cinéma, et si cette passion était plus forte, ou tout du mois... Différente ? »

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda ou Gydias, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Un grand merci à la plus belle, gentille, intelligente, et toute sorte d'autres adjectifs qualificatifs, Milleseptcent pour sa superbe correction !

(Bruh t'es la meilleure bb, sans toi ce ne serait pas très beau à lire :') )

Crédit photographie :

Nathalie Richard alias Efficius :

Son travail est sublime, jetez-y un coup d'oeil !

 _Passions. _

_« T'es cinglé putain. »_

 _« Moi cinglé ? T'es vraiment mal placé pour dire ça. »_

 _« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? »_

 _« T'as quitté ton boulot et ta vie pour venir buter des gens avec un inconnu. »_

 _« T'es pas un inconnu. »_

 _« Plus maintenant, évidemment, mais au départ si. »_

 _« Ben ça me paraît logique. »_

 _« Ben bien sûr que c'est logique, ducon. »_

 _« C'est toi le con. »_

Il releva son visage lentement, observant la réaction du Tueur qui commençait à esquisser un sourire.

 _« T'as dit quoi là ? »_

 _« Rien de particulier... »_

Le Tueur se rapprocha de lui, d'une allure prédatrice et plutôt inquiétante.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le regard de son assistant, qui se sentait plus que troublé.

Sa carrure intimidante fit reculer son acolyte soudain moins sûr de lui.

 _« Ben alors, t'as peur ? »_ lui lança-t-il, amusé par sa réaction.

 _« Pas du tout »_

Mais son regard hurlait le contraire,

Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre face à cet homme capable de tuer sans ciller.

Il avala difficilement sa salive en constatant que s'il continuait à reculer de cette façon, il se retrouverait acculé entre le Tueur et la Saxo qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui, dans son dos.

Et se retrouver coincé par le Tueur, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Pas du tout.

Prudemment, il décida de changer de direction,

De diriger son dos vers la droite plutôt que vers la bagnole défoncée.

Seulement il n'était pas doué,

Alors marcher en arrière se révéla être plus compliqué que prévu, et il s'emmêla dans ses mouvements.

Il chuta pour son plus grand malheur,

Le dos soudainement enfoncé dans le sol terreux, des pierres aiguisées perçant le tissu fin de son t-shirt.

Il sentait les pointes au bord de sa peau.

Le tueur arriva dans son champ de vision,

Il se pencha au dessus de lui,

Avant de s'asseoir sur son torse, à la limite de la décence,

Un regard empli de malice le fixant outrageusement.

Vissé sur ses lèvres, un sourire charmeur.

Et pour l'assistant, l'envie de goûter à ces lèvres aguicheuse.

Une envie,

Un besoin,

Il ne pouvait résister.

Mais il fallait qu'il se contienne,

Embrasser cet homme n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée,

Et ce serait extrêmement dangereux...

Mais il vivait avec le danger dans la peau après tout.

Alors il se laissa tenter.

Et tant pis pour les représailles,

Il en subirait les conséquences,

C'était certain, mais peu lui importait.

Il leva la tête lentement tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient celles de son vis-à-vis.

Le contact restait timide,

Brusquer son acolyte ne ferait qu'empirer son cas.

Faisant fi de ses précautions,

Des dents vinrent se planter dans ses lèvres,

S'enfonçant jusqu'au sang,

Sa chair désormais meurtries.

 _« Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas. »_

 _« Si, évidemment que si, mais je reste tout de même surpris par ta rapidité...»_

 _« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous »_

Il eu du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir mais le Tueur venait bien de lui adresser un clin d'oeil.

Il n'était pas fou,

Pas complètement, tout du moins.

Et pas de la façon dont la logique le prétendait.

Parce qu'il avait bel et bien perdu l'esprit,

Mais seulement parce qu'Il se l'était accaparé,

L'assistant était fou,

Mais plus que d'une chose,

Ou d'un Être, en l'occurence

Un spasme le secoua et il détourna son visage vers le sol lorsque l'homme au-dessus de lui effleura de ses lèvres son cou.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela aille plus loin qu'un simple baiser,

Le baiseren lui même étant suffisamment surprenant en lui-même.

Il ne s'y attendait pas, et n'y était pas prêt.

Oh que non,

Pas prêt à se donner à cet homme qui semblait se foutre de lui.

Quel enfoiré, pensait-il à présent.

Ses mains,

Dans un réflexe automatique

Ses mains se placèrent sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, le repoussant doucement.

Mais celui du dessus ne semblait pas avoir envie de lâcher sa proie,

Il fût donc obligé de le repousser avec plus de force,

Donc de le brusquer,

Et donc de s'attirer ses foudres, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il se releva au plus vite,

Il aurait toujours plus de prestance en étant à sa hauteur.

« _Et bien ? Tu as déjà changé d'avis, Cher Ami ? »_

 _« N-Non, c'est que... »_

 _« C'est que quoi ? »_

Il s'approchait, son regard se faisant plus dur,

Plus...

Menaçant.

Oui, c'était cela, un éclat dangereux brillait dans ses yeux,

Une sorte de haine liée à une malice malsaine.

Malgré tout ses efforts précédents,

L'Assistant se retrouva plaqué contre la Saxo blanche,

Enfin blanche,

Elle ne l'était plus vraiment après tout ce temps.

Une main vint saisir son col,

Avant de glisser contre son cou,

D'abord délicate,

Elle se fit plus rude lorsque le visage du Tueur fût à quelques centimètres du sien.

 _« Alors ? J'attends. »_

 _« Je... »_

Plus aucune malice ne se trouvait dans ses yeux,

Il n'était plus qu'un Prédateur,

Un Prédateur sans pitié aucune.

 _« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez réceptif à... mes avances,_

 _Et..._

 _À mon plus grand bonheur, ça a été le cas, seulement je ne m'étais pas préparé à la perspective que cela aille plus loin... »_

Il jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à l'homme qui pouvait mettre fin à son existence d'une pression des doigts.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Dans un geste vif et avant de le relacher, la main contre sa trachée pressa violemment son crâne contre la saxo,

Lui coupant la respiration momentanément avant de le relâcher tout aussi soudainement.

 _« PUTAIN ! »_

L'Assistant entendit à peine le cri, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Le Tueur se tenait le crâne entre ses deux mains tandis qu'il reculait de façon hasardeuse.

 _« MERDE ! »_

Il se calma et se redressa vivement, plongeant son regard glaçant dans celui du pauvre homme qui ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction.

Avait-il fait une erreur dans sa tirade ?

Pourtant il avait bien fait attention aux mots qu'il avait usé.

 _« Est-ce que..._

 _Dis-moi, est-ce que je te fais peur ? »_

L'Assistant ne répondit rien,

Le scrutant sans trop savoir s'il devait répondre ou si c'était une question rhétorique.

Avec lui il ne savait jamais vraiment.

Le Tueur ricana.

 _« Je le savais._

 _Ah ah,_

 _Je te fais peur._

 _Ça me parait justifié. »_

Un silence tendu, un jeu d'oeillade improvisé et il se rapprocha à nouveau de ce qu'on pourrait appeler sa " Victime ".

 _« Écoute »_

Il sourit, d'un air entendu qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

 _« Tu n'as pas à être apeuré,_

 _Je ne te ferai jamais de mal et tu le sais très bien,_

 _Je veux bien croire que je suis intimidant lorsque je pète un cable,_

 _Certes,_

 _Mais,_

 _Tu sais TRÈS bien...»_

Il marqua une pause.

 _« Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai aucun mal,_

 _Je ne pourrais toucher à un seul de tes cheveux sans ta claire permission._

 _Ça m'est impossible._

 _Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

 _« Oui._

 _Évidemment,_

 _Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher,_

 _C'est..._

 _Instinctif. »_

 _« Instinctif..._

 _Mais oui c'est ça !_

 _Instinctif,_

 _Mes actions,_

 _Tes actions,_

 _Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est par instinct, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Oui..._

 _Enfin, cela me paraît logique, on l'a toujours su, non ? »_

 _« Oui, bien sûr, mais il y a autre chose. »_

 _« Autre chose ?_

 _Comment ça ?_

 _Autre chose pour quoi ? »_

 _« Il y a une autre raison à nos agissements._

 _À ton avis, pourquoi faisons-nous cela ? »_

 _« Pour le Cinéma... ?_

 _« Oui !_

 _Mais qu'est-ce que le Cinéma ? »_

 _« Un Art... ? »_

 _« Évidemment, mais mets-y du tien un peu !_

 _Qu'est-ce que le Cinéma **est** pour nous ? _

_Je te préviens, c'est ta dernière réponse. »_

 _« Ahem..._

 _Le Cinéma c'est notre Passion ? »_

 _« Oui..._

 _Oui c'est ça, le Cinéma est notre Passion,_

 _Une Passion, ça peut devenir une obsession, pas vrai ? »_

Il lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, cette question était réellement rhétorique cette fois-ci.

 _« Oui ça peut être une obsession,_

 _Une Passion c'est comme un Amour irréversible,_

 _Un Amour qu'on ne pourra jamais abandonner,_

 _Quitter,_

 _Laisser,_

 _Parce que ça nous tuerait,_

 _Une Passion, c'est ce qui nous fait, nous façonne, nous change, et nous fascine. »_

Il ne voyait vraiment pas où voulait en venir son acolyte,

Mais les questions étaient tellement nombreuses dans son esprit,

Et sa capacitié à y répondre tellement infime qu'il n'osait en poser une de peur qu'elle soit moins importante qu'une autre.

 _« J'ai deux Passions dans ma vie, Cher Ami. »_

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que le Tueur attendait cette fois une intervention de sa part.

 _« Ah...Euh... Et quelle est la deuxième ? »_

 _« Toi. »_

Ça c'était étonnant.

Déroutant,

Ça l'était tellement qu'il en perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant au sol, le dos toujours collé à la Saxo.

 _«Bref,_

 _Tiens, tu tangues maintenant ?_

 _Ça va, ou tu comptes vomir ensuite ?»_

 _« Ouais ça va_

 _Oui mais..._

 _Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »_

 _« Ce que cela veut dire ?_

 _Ah, c'est pourtant simple,_

 _Ma Passion pour toi est plus forte que tout,_

 _Tu prends le pas sur le Cinéma,_

 _Et mes sentiments pour toi sont si..._

 _Ils sont si semblables à ceux que je ressens pour cet Art que, lorsque j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion, il me fallait un moyen pour te le dire en t'expliquant toute l'ampleur de ce que je ressens pour toi. »_

Il était désormais à genoux, penché sur le pauvre garçon déstabilisé devant lui.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Assistant,

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand des lèvres écrasèrent les siennes, les mordant allègrement sans que son vis à vis ne daigne répliquer.

 _« Un simple « Je t'Aime » t'aurais écorché ? »_

 _« Je n'aime pas la simplicité, tu le sais. »_

 _« Connard »_

Le Tueur voulu répliquer,

Mais il ne pu, ses lèvres scellées sous celles de son acolyte.

Sa bouche impérieuse ne lâchant la sienne que pour murmurer quelques mots haletants.

 _« J'attendrai, alors. »_

 _« Tu peux toujours courir, Connard. »_

Leur dialogue coupa court,

Plongeant définitivement dans un baiser... Passionné.

… … …

Et voilà ~

J'espère que ça vous auras plu,

C'est un petit truc vite fait, j'pense qu'il y en aura d'autres très vite,

Et avant que j'oublie, encore un énorme merci à Milleseptcent la meilleure Bêta du monde qui est là H24 !

Et j'passe un message pour elle,

 _Elle a la flemme d'écrire un message pour vous étant donné qu'elle n'a pas son pc mais elle vous aime quand même,_

 _Vous êtes ses sahneschnitten,_

 _Et si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, google est vorte ami, don't forget that ~_

Elle vous embrasse sûrement,

 _Et vous vous devez de faire de même, parce qu'elle est super._

 _Allez hop, ne traînassez pas._

Voilà, j'espère que j'aurais retranscrit au mieux ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, et j'vous laisse avec la suite de mon message ;) ~

Au fait, pendant qu'il y est,

J'suis aussi sur Wattpad, sous le même pseudo : user/Pendule

J'ai tendance à sortir des trucs totalement spontané écrit dans la minute et sans correction de la part de ma très chère Mille',

Parfois je les reposte ici, d'autre fois non, alors c'est toujours bon de vous en informer;) ~

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'écrit, (oui je n'ai dit ce mot qu'ici, chut), vous aimez Sherlock ?

Je veux dire la série, avec Benedict Cumberbatch et Andrew Scott, et tellement de bon autres acteurs ?

Oui, non, en tout cas moi oui, beaucoup, donc il va y avoir bbeeaauuuccoouupp d'One-Shot, et tout un tas de trucs, comptez sur moi pour ça !

Bref,

Je divague,

Vague.

Désolée.

Ce n'est pas drôle.

Passez une bonne journée,

Une bonne soirée,

Une bonne nuit,

Et tout un tas d'autres bonnes choses !

(et laissez une review, bb malad svp)

Faites comme vous voulez en fait,

Mais si vous en laissez une, vous aurez une place dans mon cœur, j'dis ça j'dis rien.

Allez,

Au revoir,

Milles baisers sur la tempe gauche !

\- Pendule.

Samedi 18 juin 2016.


End file.
